Cry's night with the count
by sweetcryaotic
Summary: Count is so happy when he gets to meet Cry, but how will Cry react when he discovers that Count has his own demons to fight? Count BassulaxCryaotic


Count_Bassula X Cry (ChaoticMonki)

_From Count's POV_

I stared into the webcam, intently waiting for a little ring, to let me know that the famous cry was ringing me. I had one a bet on twitter and he had to call me. Grinning slightly I adjusted my hair and pulled my beanie over my head till only the edges of my hair was showing. Suddenly from the silence a piercing ring echoed around my ears, making me jump, and slightly pull myself out of my seat to stare at the screen. With slight caution I clicked on the answer button.

"Hey dude, you count?" A nervous voice came over the line.

"That's me, what's up Cry, how you doing" I smiled

"I'm kinda tired, but I'll live" I heard a slight sigh and then a little chuckle

"What's so funny" I queried, my voice revealing curiosity.

"well, you accidently revealed your address earlier and you live near a mate of mine, and I'm coming over soon to visit her for a few months, so I can chill with you" Cry laughed.

I gave a little smile and interjected "that would be cool mate, I know I haven't seen you in person but I'm kinda looking forward to it, already."

I heard a little laugh "Yeah, me to…" He trailed off "Listen dude I have to dash, but I'll skype you soon OK with details"

"that's cool, I'll speak soon" I grinned as the call cancelled.

Reaching to my mouse I grinned at the laptop and opened up my OBS and twitch chat. I quickly broadcasted a little message to people who were watching me "Yo, guys I ain't gonna stick around however I have just been in a skype call with Cry! You know how much I have loved this dude, and now I get a chance to chill with him"

Immediately the whole chat exploded with congratulations and cheers, I smiled and commented "Thanks guys, you know how much this means to me"

I then saw a little comment "Go die you idiot"

I blanked it, imagined it didn't exist, however the chat didn't, within seconds it was filled with hate against the guy. Trying to keep the peace I just said "Don't hate on him, I know that he was mean but please, I don't want him getting upset… I have to go anyway guys, I may stream later"

Switching off my broadcast, I sighed and watched the chat just have a go at the dude, even though I tried to protect him. Sighing I pulled up my left sleeve and stared down at my arm and the neat rows of lines that crossed my arm. Pulling a small blade out of my pocket I created some new fresh marks as a river of red began to flow from my arm, down to my fingertips before dripping to the floor. Quickly pulling a plaster over the top of the fresh marks I sighed as my skype pinged up. Jumping I quickly checked the skype message, it was from Ali.

_Hey dude, you seemed kinda bummed out at the end of the stream. You OK?_

I smiled to myself; trust Ali to figure that out, she was clever at town of Salem and in people problems. She was the only one who could see I was hurting.

_I'm kinda hurting on the commenter, but other than that I'm ok… Trust me._

Straight away she messaged back

_You are not OK, I do psychology, you can't fool me… But I ain't gonna push it. When you meeting Cry?_

I grinned and explained it all to Ali, she I could rely on to help me, so for the next month I explained it all, till that day.

**One month later**

Waiting at my door, I heard a timid knock as I smiled and pulled down my sleeves, nervously opening the door, I was struck by the shock of brown hair and the gorgeous blue eyes, with a small mask covering the side of his face. Giving a small smile I invited him to the house and asked him to take a place in the living room. With slight grace he sat down and grinned. Suddenly I heard pinging from my laptop and groaned.

"Wait a sec dude, I need to turn my skype off, Ali wants to hear about me meeting you" I laughed, awkwardly running out of the room and muting my skype telling Ali to shut up. Walking back into the room I saw Cry stroking Rue, who was already curled up on his lap.

"I see Rue likes you" I grinned

"Yeah, I usually have a way with animals, but your cat; Rue? Is epic and is so cute" Cry laughed, without hesitation he stared into my eyes "actually" he paused "I have been watching your streams for about a month now, since I lost that bet, your epic at heartstone and Town of Salem, dude could I play with you at some point"

I smiled as Rue began to play with Cry's hoodie "Yeah sure, why not, it will be fun"

Cry yawned and stood up leaving Rue to jump off the comfortable seat. "I got to dash dude, jet lag is killing me I'll come round tomorrow morning ok?"

Laughing I led Cry out of the room "sure, that's cool"

"Look, I know Ali well, don't do anything stupid ok" Cry walked down the path, leaving me to close the door to the empty house.

Slowly I trudged up to my room, pulling my sleeves back up my arms, watching the scars heal up on I cut slowly higher and higher up my arms till they were covered in little red marks.

Don't hate me please, I don't know why I do this, it is a removal of pain, I don't have the guts to kill myself but I have to do something to deal with it.

I sat down on my bed as I drew out my sharpest knife, it had been a tough day and I needed to do something. Slowly I ran deep along the vein in my right arm. Too deep. I cried out in shock as I slowly felt myself go lightheaded, and watched as the world went black around me.

**Cry's POV**

Darn it. I felt in my pockets for my mate's key, as I was struck with the realisation that I had left my key at Count's house, groaning to myself, I started to jog back and I grinned imagining his shocked face as I came back. Knocking at the door I noticed that no-one was answering. I gave a small push, and to my shock I discovered that it was open.

"Yo, count? You ok? I left my key?" No response was the stern reply

Collecting my keys I quickly ran upstairs where I heard a tiny thump, every step I went my heart got heavier and heavier until I felt that gravity was pulling me down.

"count? Where are you"

I ran into his room where I saw a limp body, I saw count lying there across the bed, his arm ripped open and blood pouring down to the floor, suddenly I saw red.

"Oy, idiot I told you not to do anything stupid" I yelled, realising that Mad was coming out, pushing him down, I walked to his bathroom, where there was a few plasters, so I cleaned him up staring into his eyes all the time and covering the bruises. As the river of blood slowly stopped into a drop now and again, I gave Count a little shake. Hearing a little groan I leapt back, giving Count enough time to wake up.

"what happened, what are you doing here Cry?" Count's voice echoed around the quiet room.

"I forgot my key, so I came back and I saw you nearly died, mate you should of said something, I could of helped… I feel so bad I didn't know…" I felt tears beginning to drip down my face. "I thought I had lost you" Giving a tiny sob, I pulled Count into a giant hug and gently pushed him onto the bed.

"I'm gonna look after you now, ok? Just trust me" I grinned.

I pulled his shirt off gently trying to avoid his cuts and I slowly caressed him and pulled down his trousers. I knew that this was going to be a good night for both of us.


End file.
